


30 Days of Smut -  Day 28 : Kink - Power Play

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [28]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they keep the balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut -  Day 28 : Kink - Power Play

Terrance watches from his position as Adam puts them all through their paces over and over. He sees the secret, private smile playing at the corners of Adam’s mouth, and knowing that no one else recognizes it for what it is excites him. Adam makes him repeat his steps time and time again, until he feels the exhaustion burning in his muscles, and he wants to scream out that it’s enough. He lets Adam go, though - lets him have his fun and play his games. He even reaches further, bends more, hits his mark harder when Adam tells him to. This is Adam’s time. His time will come later. He can wait.

He can tell Adam’s worried on the way home. There’s no constant chit chat, no unending monologue breaking the silence of the car. He knows he can breach the pall anytime he chooses, but it’s his game now, and he doesn’t think it’s hurting Adam at all. Letting Adam think about what might happen later can only make things sweeter.

When they get home, he doesn’t waste any time or any words. “Upstairs now, boo.” Those three words are all it takes to change out the look of worry on Adam’s face for one of anticipation, and it makes his dick try to break free from the confines of his clothes. This is what makes the game so tempting, what makes it worthwhile.

Entering their bedroom, he sees that Adam’s already on his knees, eyes downcast like the good boy he is, all clothing having been hastily removed and left as a trail marker for him to follow. He smiles at the thought of it being a trail to a treasure, because he can’t wait to feel the richness of Adam’s mouth on him.

This isn’t the same smile he shows to the public, though. This isn’t the wide open, dimpled smile and laughing eyes that others see. This is the private smile, the smile he saves just for Adam. This is the one that might show a little more teeth, that might have the look of the hunter to it. This is the smile that comes out when the game switches, and he’s in charge.

He stands right in front of Adam, letting Adam unzip his pants for him and pull his dick out. He lets Adam kiss the tip, lick and worship it, telling him to do it over again, but do it right this time. He allows Adam to take the head into his mouth, but just the head for now, and he gives instruction as to form and feel. 

He pushes in, just the tiniest bit more, and Adam recognizes the implied permission, taking him all the way in, swallowing around him. He pulls almost all the way out of Adam’s mouth before he allows Adam to draw him back in. He fights the tightening he can feel starting in his body, telling Adam to do it over and over and over - as many times as Adam had made him repeat his steps onstage - all the while reminding Adam to hold his pose, to not break his concentration.

When he’s matched Adam command for command, when the scales are even for the night, he stops holding back. He lets go, filling Adam’s mouth, watching the drops Adam can’t hold running down his chin. This is how they keep the balance between them. The lovemaking will come later.


End file.
